regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prank's on You
The Prank's on You 'is the 4th episode of season Luigi and the April Fools Special. yrotS ehT ''(Episode "begins" in The Park, we see a black hole right above The House, Luigi, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Hi-Five Ghost, and Muscle Man are holding on to the columns on the front porch) 'Luigi: '''This is all your faults! '''Mordecai: '''You're the one who went psycho! '''Muscle Man: '''Yeah, can't you take a prank? ''(5 Minutes Earlier) '''Luigi: ''(Shown holding a remote control that's sparking) Come on, you stupid remote, work! ''(Remote fires a lazer into the sky, creating a black hole) ''Oh geez! ''(Runs to the closet, opens it, revealing Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Hi-Five Ghost, and Muscle Man are inside it) ''So...yeah, don't get mad, but...I might have...sort of...accidentally...created a....black hole '''Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Hi-Five Ghost, and Muscle Man:' (Mortified) What?! (Everyone runs outside to see the black hole) (3 Minutes Earlier) Luigi: 'Ok, time has befouled me again, but I can fix it ''(Presses a rewind button on the remote) (1 minute earlier) 'Luigi: '''Well, time to check on the victims ''(Flies over to closet, we see Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Benson, Hi-Five Ghost, and Muscle Man are now very skinny, Luigi, mortified, shuts door) (10 minutes earlier) 'Luigi: '''Luckily, my owner made this! ''(Pulls out remote) ''A time travel remote! So, I'll just click this and... ''(Clicks rewind button) (5 minutes earlier) '''Luigi: ''(On phone) Yeah, they're hiding in the closet upstairs believing I'm going to return a fatal revenge! ''(10 Minutes Earlier) Mordecai: ''(Scared, finding a closet door) Guys, here! ''(2 3/4 hours earlier) (Episode "begins" Luigi's house, in Luigi's room, Mordecai is carefully picking an asleep Luigi, taking Luigi outside where' Rigby, Hi-Five Ghost, and Muscle Man are waiting)'' '''Muscle Man: ''(Quietly) This is gonna be so funny '''Hi Five Ghost: '(Quietly) ''Yeah '''Mordecai: '(Quietly, putting Luigi in a hole in a tree) ''Lets see what happens '''Luigi: '(Waking up, yawns) ''Well, time to get up and- ''(Walks into a squirrel, scared) ''AH! ''(Squirrels start to freak and start beating up Luigi, Luigi falls out of the treeand lands face first, gets up, sees Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and HFG laughing, Luigi looks annoyed) Luigi: Allow me to impress upon you the severe mistake you have made. For years my conduct has been largely benign. And yet, without provocation, you four have severed our détente and forced me to unleash upon you the vengeful flames of a thousand suns. You shall curse your mothers for the day of your births. So, go now, go, and begin your life of fear, knowing that when you least expect it, the looming sword of Damocles will crash down upon this entire park, cleaving you all in twain and as you gaze upon the smoking wreckage that was once your lives, and you four will regret the day you crossed the WRONG PUFFLE!! (Back to the present) Mordecai: Okay, so what caused the black hole? Luigi: ''(Thinks, gasps) The remote! ''(Runs in the house and grabs the remote, runs out, and is shocked to see that Rigby lost his grip) ''Hold on Rigby, ''(Hops upwards) ''I'm coming! ''(Luigi, getting close to the black hole, throws the remote at the black hole, causing an explosion, Mordecai, Benson, Muscle Man, HFG, Skips, and Pops are shown walking onto the area in front of the house) Mordecai: '''Where's Rigby and Luigi? '''Benson: ''(Shocked) Uh, guys, you might wanna see this ''(Mordecai, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and HFG come to where Benson is, and are surprised/mortified to see pools of blood next to the corpses of Luigi and Rigby, revealing they crashed into a tree and died on impact) Mordecai: 'They're...gone... ''(Mordecai, Skips, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, and HFG look up and see the remote falling from the sky, causing it to break, causing time to rewind to this morning, until all of time is sucked in a black hole, scene cuts to Luigi's house, uigi wakes up, mortified, implying it was all a bad dream) 'Luigi: '''Wooh, now that was a crazy dream... ''(To the audience, noticing them) ''What, you thought that really happened? I just had some Sprit past 10...weird, I normally get bodyswap dreams when I do that...aw well! ''(Falls asleep) ''(!slooF lirpA)'